En Rouge et Vert
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le rouge est dévastateur, le vert est paisible. Le clown rouge pour le supplice, le général vert pour la justice. Mais lorsqu'on a les cheveux verts et les habits rouge, de quel coté est-on ? Kefka/Terra & Leo/Kefka


_Saviez-vous que le rouge est la couleur contraire du vert ? _

_Quand on mélange les deux, ça nous donne du noir. _

_Mais quand il s'agit de lumières, si on les superpose, ça donne du jaune. _

_Le jaune est la couleur de la joie. _

_... je vous laisse méditer tout ça, puis vous invite à commencer la lecture d'un chapitre très... rouge. _

* * *

**ROUGE**

Rouge sang,

Rouge saint,

Rouge s'étend dans le divin,

Rouge aime les sépultures,

qui renferment les armures,

de ces vaillant combattants,

qui sont peins en rouge sang,

qui sont loués en rouge saint,

...

* * *

Les flammes peignaient les nuages de rouge, consumant les habitations dans un enfer de crépitements et de cris. Quelle scène grandiose ! Debout sur le toit d'une chaumière, posté à la lisière du village, Kefka était aux premières loges pour profiter du spectacle.

Ses habits dépareillés semblaient tous avoir été taillés dans le vermeil, colorés par la luminescence du chaos qui régnait plus bas. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire : il adorait le rouge. Ce teint primaire, aussi vif que percutant représentait tout ce qu'il aimait : violence, sang, haine, folie… et destruction !

Oh oui, la destruction ! Le clown eut un léger frémissement à cette pensée.

Détruire, encore et encore ! Consumer, tuer, quelles sources de jouissance inouïes pouvaient-êtres ces violentes passions ! Intarissables, infatigables, avides de plaisir, ses pulsions demeuraient toujours aussi affamées de dévastation. La magie était en quelque sorte la source miraculeuse qui lui permettait de calmer ce genre d'obsession.

Une magie bien utile quand il s'agissait de faire flamber des villages comme celui-ci.

Mais le chef-d'œuvre que Kefka était en train d'admirer ne portait pourtant pas sa signature. Ce n'était pas de sa main qu'étaient sorti les flammes qui crépitaient dans les chaumières.

Non, cette fois, il n'y était pour rien dans ce carnage.

Le général eut un léger ricanement, contrôlé derrière un sourire fou.

On ne le croira jamais !

Quoi qu'il puisse dire, rien ne saurait plaider en sa faveur sur l'innocence -si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier Kefka d'innocent- qu'il avait réussi à garder dans cette affaire. Enfin, il n'avait peut-être rien à se reprocher, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en profiter.

Pliant les jambes, il s'élança sur le toit d'en face, changeant de place pour varier les optiques du spectacle. L'Empire n'allait pas tarder à remarquer la fumée qui s'émanait de ce lieu, une équipe d'éclaireurs serait alors sûrement détachée pour venir s'enquérir du problème. Elle pourrait alors constater le bel incendie qui consumait les habitations ainsi que, par la même occasion, le clown hilare qui sautait de toit en toit.

Kefka ne s'inquiétait pas. L'empereur l'aimait bien et il s'agissait là d'une communauté alliée passivement aux rebelles. De plus, le village n'était qu'un petit hameau situé près de la forêt, au sud des chutes de Baren. Rien qui n'aurait eu un intérêt quelconque aux yeux de l'Empire. Aucun préjudice ne serait donc retenu contre lui de ce coté-là, mais ça ne se passera sûrement pas aussi simplement avec un certain défenseur de la justice.

Que le diable soit de ce général punk.

Oh, il voyait déjà ce piètre sujet, accroché à des principes pompeux, lui faire des remontrances sur ses manières de faire. Il lui dirait sûrement que les pertes inutiles étaient à éviter et lui rappellerait que la guerre n'était pas faite pour tuer mais pour sauver. Pff, quel abrutit.

Léo avait toujours été d'un ennuie mortel.

En plus, cet homme savait que Kefka aimait abuser de sa magie pour faire brûler tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Le général avait déjà surpris les rires incontrôlables de son supérieur lors d'invasions, ou même cette lueur folle dans le regard dès qu'il était question de sang, de feu, de destruction… de rouge.

Le plus souvent, le justicier se contentait de faire gentiment remarquer au clown qu'il n'appréciait pas ses méthodes. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillait de ne pas pouvoir secouer ce fou pour lui faire réaliser les atrocités qu'engendraient ses actes. Le plaisir que Kefka ressentait dans le massacre sidérait Léo, lui qui n'avait que le sens de la justice et l'amour de sa patrie pour survivre. Un jour, il souhaitait fort que ce clown prodige en magie puisse se prendre une bonne claque. Une de celles qui lui ferait ouvrir les yeux sur l'égalité de l'existence humaine.

Mais pour l'instant, le bras droit de l'empereur était loin de cette optique.

Sautant au-dessus des rues embrasées, il se fichait que ce soit son feu ou celui d'un autre qui ait créé ce four gigantesque. Ce qui importait était le résultat. Et quel résultat ! La chaleur de l'enfer, l'assourdissante danse du feu, l'odeur suffocante de la fumée, le magnifique ballet de flammes rouges ainsi que le gout amer des cendres… toutes ses sensations participaient à faire de ce lieu une merveille de destruction.

Kefka scrutait le village, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux grands ouverts sur les enfants qui fuyaient les flammes. Les gosses étaient les plus attrayants, car c'étaient eux qui imageaient la meilleure démonstration du désespoir. À cet âge-là, on pleurait plus, on criait plus et on avait encore le droit d'appeler à l'aide. Ces élans de frayeur étaient au créateur du carnage les applaudissements du public.

Bien que Kefka se savait écarté de ce massacre, il profitait des cris du village en se confortant dans l'idée qu'il aurait très bien pu faire de même.

Après quelques bonds par-dessus les avenues chauffées au rouge, il atterrit sur ce qui semblait être le plus grand bâtiment du village. Il avait ainsi une vue imprenable sur les horizons, colorés par l'incendie dans un dégradé d'orange.

Tiens… il faisait nuit.

Kefka n'avait même pas vu le soleil se coucher, trop emporté par le flamboiement terrestre pour remarquer le feu céleste. Cela donnait un arrière fond bien plus propice au spectacle, le noir du ciel faisant ressortir la lumière des flammes. Oui, très jolie…

Le clown senti soudain une chaleur plus prononcée à la base de son pied gauche. Il baissa la tête et remarqua alors la flammèche audacieuse qui lui avait agrippé sa botte. Tapant du pied, il nota par la suite que le toit était jonché de ce genre d'étincelles, grignotant les armatures des tuiles. Le feu ne pouvait logiquement pas arriver à une altitude si élevée en ayant commencé sa combustion au sol. Ou tout du moins, il ne se présenterait pas sous la forme de flammèches isolées. Le déclencheur n'était donc pas situé à terre, mais dans les airs. La cause de cet incendie possédait également une certaine hauteur étant donné l'altitude de ce toit.

Bêtement, Kefka pensa tout d'abord au soleil.

Écartant cette piste d'un pouffement ironique, il se mit à soupçonner un attentat par aéronef ou des tirs de catapultes. Après réflexion, ces deux pistes comportaient plusieurs failles dont le manque d'impact et l'emplacement géographique.

Mais pour le moment, il n'en avait pas d'autre. Oh, et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de savoir le comment du pourquoi ! Ce n'était pas pour diagnostiquer qu'il était venu ici, mais pour admirer !

Se dirigeant vers la gouttière du toit, Kefka put se rendre compte que le feu s'était localisé sur les bords des tuiles. Agacé, le général fendit l'air de son bras pour souffler les flammèches, comme on époussète les miettes de sur son siège. Puis, prenant appuie sur la gouttière encore chaude, il s'assied sur le rebord du toit.

Il accrocha de nouveau son regard sur ce qui se passait en bas, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide tel un gosse qui commencerait à s'ennuyer. A vrai dire, le schéma était plutôt classique. Le plaisir de voir autant de rouge était bien là, mais il n'y avait que dans les villageois braillards et les crépitements des habitations qu'il trouvait un peu de divertissement. Il aurait fallu une armée telle celle de l'empire qui puisse embrocher les rescapés, faisant gicler encore plus de rouge sur la toile de ce tableau. Ou bien l'attaque d'un monstre de deux mètres de haut, l'effondrement d'une maison sur une jeune famille, des enfants éplorés prisonniers de flammes … enfin quelque chose, quoi ! Ce n'était pas non plus à lui de penser à tout ! Quelqu'un avait commencé le travail, qu'il le termine !

De plus, si le général voulait vraiment se faire passer pour un innocent spectateur qui se promenait dans le coin, il ne devait toucher à rien. Kefka croisa furieusement les bras en lâchant un soupir vexé. Ce n'était pas drôle !

Comme ayant entendu son souhait, le diable fit soudain apparaitre dans le ciel pourpre une silhouette de lumière rose. Le halo qui l'entourait pulsait en témoignage de l'incroyable pouvoir qui l'habitait. Elle était mince, élancée, et des cheveux ébouriffés d'énergie flottaient autour de son visage impassible. Mais bien plus que son physique avantageux, Kefka fut électrisé par ses yeux. Le regard de cette créature était le grand final, le dernier coup de crayon, l'ultime retouche peignant les deux grands iris rouges sangs qui le fixait et donnait tout son sens à l'œuvre. Ce regard vermeil profond passa dans les yeux du général le temps d'un souffle, mais comme la respiration de ce dernier s'était bloquée, la scène parut durer au clown de longues secondes. Même après que cette vision éphémère eut plongé dans une rue pour mettre le feu aux habitations encore intactes, le clown voyait toujours l'image de ses iris couleur sang.

Quelle… magnifique démonstration de puissance !

Kefka se releva sur les tuiles du toit, scrutant l'endroit où cette créature venait de disparaitre.

On aurait dit une sorte… d'Esper. Mais différent de ceux que le clown avait l'habitude de drainer dans son usine. Celui-ci paressait plus… plus humain.

Un sourire malsain étira son visage.

Oooh ! Mais c'était très intéressant, ça ! Très, très, très intéressant, même !

Une explosion survint soudain à l'est du village, entrainant une ruée de flammes et de nouvelles salves de cris. Kefka regardait le feu grandir avec un sourire démoniaque. Il sentait son excitation montée, trop heureux d'avoir un si beau jouet a porté de main. Avec cet Esper, détruire deviendrait presque trop facile. Oui, il voyait déjà le monde se consumer dans des gerbes de flammes et les éléments obéir à ses désirs, lui offrant catastrophe sur catastrophe.

La respiration du clown s'accélérait tandis que les images fantasmatiques explosaient devant ses yeux. La force du vent, le déchainement des eaux, le tonnerre du ciel… oui, tout ça pouvait être envisageable avec la magie. Cette divine magie. Il lui en fallait juste en plus grande dose. Plus grand pour plus puissant. Et avec cette puissance, tout ne serait plus que sang, ruine, dévastation… et destruction !

Le tiraillement qu'il ressentit au niveau de son entre-jambe le fit sortir de ses fantasmes. Son sourire démentiel se crispa tandis qu'un léger grognement de douleur passa ses lèvres. Il porta la main à son pantalon tout en régulant sa respiration chaotique. Le plaisir s'éveillait déjà… il était pressé de savoir quelle conséquence aurait la destruction du monde sur son organisme. Un nouveau sourire lui apparut, tout aussi diabolique.

Cet Esper pouvait l'aider. Il devait l'aider.

Ignorant les derniers picotements éprouvés par sa stimulation mentale, le général se redressa en affichant un regard déterminé.

Le clown s'élança alors sur le toit le plus proche, progressant vers l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu. La magie était une arme de destruction appréciable, et bien que certains aient des doutes, Kefka restait humain. L'humanité n'était jamais satisfaite, elle voulait toujours avoir au-dessus de ce qu'elle réussissait à atteindre…

Le général savait qu'il était capable de créer le plus grand chef d'œuvre de tous les temps : sa toile serait le monde, son pinceau la magie et sa main en guiderait les traits. Il n'en tenait qu'à lui de se procurer les moyens pour accomplir cet exploit.

Et l'un de ces moyens venait de lui tomber dans les bras, prêt à l'emploi.

Jubilant son incroyable chance, Kefka sauta par-dessus deux rues dévastées avant de s'arrêter sur le toit d'une chaumière. Celle-ci donnait pile sur l'allée qui avait subi l'impact de l'explosion. Les briques des maisons avaient été soufflés pour la plupart, noircit dans le meilleur des cas, bordant le cratère qui venait de se former au centre de la rue. Le feu avait été éteint par l'impact, abandonnant cette allée au silence. Alors que les pâtés de maisons adjacents étaient encore au supplice des flammes, cette rue noire semblait déjà morte.

Au milieu de l'excavation, un point de couleur persistait. Une étincelle rose, brillante, comme une flamme irréductible n'ayant pas encore rendu son dernier soupir. L'Esper se trouvait là, allongé face contre terre, silencieux, immobile… évanouie.

Kefka arqua un sourcil sur le corps inconscient de cette créature. Déjà fatigué ? Bah, si elle était amenée à devenir son arme, il allait falloir qu'elle s'endurcisse !

Mais vu autrement, cet évènement lui permettait d'approcher l'Esper sans risquer de se faire agresser. Oui, après tout, il pourrait en profiter pour l'examiner. Kefka prit son élan et se posa à terre dans un crissement feutré, produit par les cendres des anciennes demeures. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire trois pas, le halo de lumière qui englobait la silhouette de cette créature se fit soudain plus pâle.

La lumière régressa, tout comme celle qui formait le corps élancé de cet Esper. Bientôt, les cheveux ébouriffés s'attachèrent d'un nœud vermeil et se colorèrent de vert pâle. Le corps mince et chétif se couvrit d'un justaucorps rouge, et les jambes se voilèrent d'une traine rose pour finir de couvrir des bottes montantes aux reflets pourpres.

C'était une belle jeune fille qui venait d'entrée dans la majorité, toute habillée de rouge. Exactement ce qu'il aurait fallu à un homme comme Kefka pour envisager des choses peu catholiques. Mais loin d'ouvrir de grands yeux admiratifs, le clown eut une moue contrariée.

Où venait de s'envoler l'aura destructrice de cette fille ?

Où était parti cette imposante puissance ? Cette luminescence gavée de magie ? Étais-ce un pouvoir à court terme ? L'œuvre d'une magicite défectueuse ?

Non, c'était impossible, un si grand pouvoir ne pouvait pas disparaitre d'un coup, comme ça. Inquiet, Kefka pressa le pas jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Scrutant la nuque immobile de sa proie, il fronça ses sourcils. Cette inconnue portait encore indéniablement en elle une forte magie, mais pas de celle qui avait réussi à faire de ce village un immense barbecue.

Raaah, et zut !

Son jouet était donc déjà cassé ?

Pff, les humains… quelle marchandise minable comparée aux Espers. Mais cette fille… était-ce vraiment une humaine après ce qu'il venait de voir ? Cachait-elle encore un splendide pouvoir de destruction ? Bah, ces questions, il n'allait pas pouvoir y répondre tout seul. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à lui de le faire. Même si cette fille n'était plus maintenant qu'un vulgaire mortel, il allait lui extorquer tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Aveux et pouvoir y compris.

Retournant violemment cette demoiselle du pied, Kefka fit crépiter dans sa main un sort de foudre mineur. Ce n'était pas le réveil le plus doux au monde, mais sûrement l'un des plus efficaces. Le clown allait lancer sa magie sur la pauvre fille, mais son geste s'arrêta soudain à la vue de son visage.

Le fait de retourner cette inconnue sur le dos avait dévoilé le trait fin de son nez, la courbe harmonieuse de son visage et les minces sourcils tirés par la souffrance qui semblait si familier au général. Perturbé, Kefka se pencha légèrement sur le minois de cette jolie demoiselle, le regard braqué sur son visage. Les sourcils du clown se froncèrent tandis que sa mémoire turbinait pour essayer de coller un nom sur cette jeune inconnue. Un flash surgit soudain dans son esprit, dépassant toutes les ébauches qu'il avait essayé d'apprêter à l'adolescente étendue à ses pieds.

_Il tenait dans ses mains une couronne d'esclavage, de celle qu'il utilisait sur les prisonniers pour obtenir des aveux. Il s'avançait vers une jeune fille attachée à un siège. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, comme vidée de toutes ses forces. Puis avec une jubilation certaine, il se vit enserré le front de cette demoiselle avec ce diadème en cuir._

Le clown retourna à la réalité avec un léger rire. C'était donc elle. Comme le monde était petit ! Étouffant le sort de foudre dans sa main, Kefka fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire hautement plus dangereux.

Alors donc, sa nouvelle arme n'était qu'un ancien modèle ?

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de son nom… quelque chose en rapport avec la terre. Mais là n'était pas le plus important : il l'avait retrouvée !

Cette petite garce avait échappé à sa vigilance le temps d'une mission à Narshle et s'était ensuite lié avec le roi de Figaro pour filer d'entre ses griffes. Mais voilà que leur chemin se recroisait ! Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle s'était améliorée ! Parfait, ne restait plus qu'à découvrir le fonctionnement de cette fille et espérer qu'elle pourrait reproduire le même schéma sur d'autres constructions. Il aurait tout le loisir de la questionner et de s'occuper d'elle une fois ramener à Vector, le plus important pour l'instant étant de lui revisser bien fort une couronne d'esclavage sur le crâne.

C'est au moment où il se baissait pour ramasser la jeune fille que celle-ci émit un petit gémissement. Kefka la regarda bougée légèrement la tête, puis papillonner fastidieusement des yeux. Ils étaient bleus, remplient de puretés et d'innocence. Kefka ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu après les magnifiques iris rouges qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Les prunelles azurées de la demoiselle finirent par se rendre compte de la situation et se tournèrent à droite. Après avoir ausculté les habitations noircies d'un œil inquiet, la jeune fille tourna la tête sur sa gauche et tomba sur le visage excessivement maquillé du général.

Immobile, elle eut un instant de surprise où son cerveau prit le temps d'analyser le fait qu'un individu louche se trouvait bien trop proche d'elle, et, au passage, qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui la traquait depuis le début de son aventure.

Clignant deux fois des paupières, interloquée, la magicienne due ne pas en croire ses yeux car il fallut que Kefka lui fasse un mielleux sourire suivit d'un « Bien dormit, ma chère ? » pour qu'elle se décide à pousser un cri relevant de l'ultrason.

Le clown recula sous l'impact sonore qu'avait eu cette démonstration sur ses oreilles, profitant à sa proie pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible en geignant de peur. Mais progresser sur les fesses n'était pas le moyen le plus rapide pour semer quelqu'un. Aussi, elle prit en compte le fait que Kefka ne l'ait pas encore poursuivi pour prendre le temps de se relever et fuir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes.

De son coté, le clown se tournait un doigt dans l'oreille avec une grimace douloureuse.

-Aoutch ! Mes tympans.

Puis il consentit à tourner la tête sur le dos de la jeune fille, déjà rendue au bout de la rue. Un rire de crécelle dénatura son visage.

-Uwhe hee hee hee ! Où crois-tu courir comme ça, ma jolie ?

Le général tendit vivement le bras vers sa proie et un éclair zébra la rue. L'impact porta sur les jambes de la fuyarde qui tomba face contre terre, heurtant les cendres avec un cri de douleur.

-Tu m'as déjà échappée une fois, ricana Kefka en s'avançant vers elle. Ne compte pas avoir la moindre de chance de recommencer cet exploit.

La jeune fille entendait les pas lents du clown se rapprocher d'elle, mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses jambes ne voulaient pas se relever. L'électricité qui leur était tombé dessus les avait comme… paralysées. Le rire grandissant de Kefka stimula sa peur et ses tentatives pour se relever devinrent plus fébriles, menés par la détresse. En vain. Ses jambes étaient définitivement clouées au sol. L'adolescente sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tendit que les pas du général se faisaient toujours plus proches. En désespoir de cause, elle commença à se servir de ses bras pour ramper dans les cendres, mais un pied s'abattu soudain dans son dos. Un hoquet de terreur la prie tendit que le ricanement persistant du clown se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle.

-Quelle pitié ! s'exclama Kefka. On dirait une larve prise sur une toile d'araignée. J'ai horreur des larves… et plus encore des araignées. C'est tout noir, ça a pleins de poiles et ça attend sagement que le repas arrive.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres peintes du clown.

-Moi, je n'aime pas attendre.

Puis sans préavis, le général retira son pied du dos de la jeune fille pour la relever et la jeter sur son épaule. Retournant sur ses pas, il savait que marcher jusqu'à Vector avec ce paquet turbulent n'allait pas être simple. Mais cela valait le coup.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle désespérément en frappant du poing le dos de son kidnappeur. Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Kefka sentis soudain quelque chose lui bruler le bas du dos. Il eut juste le temps de lancer le sortilège barrière avant que la boule de feu ne vienne s'écraser à quelques centimètres de son derrière. La jeune fille recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, avec les deux mains, puis en prenant le temps de former un petit soleil, mais aucunes de ses tentatives n'entama le vêtement rouge de son bourreau.

-Ta magie ne vaut pas grand-chose contre la mienne, ricana Kefka. Elle est peut-être puissante, mais tu ne la maîtrises pas encore assez bien. Tu n'es qu'une pauuuvre petite minette au pouvoir incontrôlable. Uwhe hee hee hee, laisse-moi contrôler cette puissance à ta place !

-Jamais ! Hurla la jeune fille en recommençant son manège, usant boule de feu après boule de feu sur le dos intact du général.

Kefka subit la deuxième salve en développant un léger froncement de sourcil agacé.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ne me dit pas que c'est sérieusement tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Son inquiétude grandit devant le silence de la jeune fille, tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'arrêter et jeter sa prisonnière à terre.

Assise dans les cendres, celle-ci lançait un regard menaçant au général. Bien qu'une certaine détermination pouvait paraître dans ses iris, le tracé des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues reflétait encore sa peur. Kefka fut un instant surpris par l'aspect rebelle qu'avait pris cette petite. De ce qu'il arrivait à se souvenir, jamais cette gosse n'avait opposé la moindre résistance. Et surtout, jamais elle n'aurait osé lever un regard défiant le sien.

Il fallait croire que la liberté avait une mauvaise influence sur ses manières…

-C'est quoi ton prénom, déjà ? demanda Kefka en se penchant sur l'adolescente.

Celle-ci resta cloitrer dans son silence, les yeux lançant un regard plus noir encore à son ravisseur.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre la fit se plier en deux, les bras plaqués sur son estomac.

-Je dois me répéter ? Demanda le général sur un ton remplit de menaces.

-Terra, glapit la jeune fille sous l'effet de la douleur.

Ah, oui, Terra, c'est vrai. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Il se souvenait aussi de l'immense pouvoir, si prometteur, qu'il avait pu déceler chez cette petite. Maintenant, il ne ressentait plus rien. Si cette jeune fille ne savait plus que lancer de minables petites boules de feu, ce n'était pas la peine de s'en encombrer.

-Bien, soupira le clown. Terra, je veux que tu me montres ton vrai pouvoir.

Le léger froncement de sourcil chargé d'incompréhension que lui dédia la jeune fille eut le don de l'échauffer.

-Je veux que tu te retransformes en cette chose surpuissante, s'écria Kefka. Je veux que tu redeviennes un Esper, que tu me montres encore ce fantastique pouvoir !

L'incompréhension se muta en peur, et le visage effrayé de Terra ne fut pas sans procurer une once de réconfort au général. Bon, au moins, elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle savait ce qu'était cette forme, elle savait les pouvoirs qu'elle engendrait et par conséquent, elle savait sûrement comment faire pour redevenir une magicite incarnée.

-Allez, l'encouragea le clown, transformes-toi, vas-y ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tue.

Simple, net, direct, mais néanmoins pas assez pour effacer le regard résigné de la jeune femme. Kefka eut une moue admirative.

-Oooh. Tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de redevenir cette arme de destruction massive ?

Un nouveau sourire sadique fendit son visage.

-C'est de plus en plus alléchant ! Néanmoins, il faut que je sache si tu es réellement capable de revenir sous cette forme. Sinon, avec les progrès de nos magiteks, tu ne me seras plus d'une grande utilité.

Terra leva des yeux inquiets sur le visage bariolé du général. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner derrière ce grand sourire ce que cachait l'esprit fou de cet homme. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour le savoir…

-Alors, alors… comment vais-je te forcer à me montrer ton pouvoir ? Chantonna sinistrement Kefka en posant un doigt sous son menton, songeur.

Ce même doigt claqua soudain avec son voisin tandis que l'air illuminé du général se tourna vers sa proie.

-Je sais ! J'ai entendu dire par les officiers qui t'ont accompagnée à Nashle que tu avais eu une étrange réaction face à un Esper. Vu que tu ressemblais à l'un d'eux quand tu faisais ton petit carnage, cela ne peut pas qu'être une coïncidence.

Fouillant alors dans ses amples tissus dépareillés, Kefka sortit tout d'un coup une grande pierre verte mêlé à une lumière rouge. Terra ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise devant les sensations qui s'emparèrent d'elle à la vue de ce cristal. Ses pouvoirs… elles les sentaient comme décuplés. Ils s'agitaient en elle, chauffés par ce minéral vert, bouillonnant dans ses veines… comme s'ils auraient voulu s'extirper de son être. Kefka eut un large sourire en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir des yeux effrayés sur son précieux cristal.

-Tu ressens donc quelque chose ? Glissa malicieusement le clown. Tu te demandes sûrement ce que c'est. Eh bien, ma jolie, ce que tu vois là est de la magicite. »

Kefka prit un temps à manipuler cette pierre luminescente, la contemplant comme le plus beau des joyaux.

-Cette pierre est en quelque sorte l'esprit d'un Esper, une puissance folle concentrée dans un petit cristal. Fou, non ?

Le seul truc fou que voyait pour l'instant Terra était le général qui se tenait devant elle. Celui-ci approcha soudain la pierre de la jeune fille qui se crispa en baissant la tête. L'ébullition dans ses veines reprenait de plus belle. Sentir l'agitation fébrile de sa magie n'avait rien d'agréable. Pire, elle ressentait des frissonnements qui venaient lui exciter le cœur, comme lorsque la fièvre s'empare de l'organisme. Accompagné de cette mauvaise chaleur et de ces vagues de pouvoir, de la sueur vient lui couler sur les tempes. Elle lutait. Ce n'était pas évident, d'autant plus avec ce psychopathe qui rigolait au-dessus d'elle, mais jamais elle ne céderait sa magie à un individu aussi vil.

Kefka se pencha alors sur la jeune femme, examinant de plus près son visage crispé par l'effort.

-Allez, montre-moi ce que tu vaux !

La pierre entre la main blanche du clown émit un halo de lumière, synchronisé avec le corps de la jeune fille.

Non. La créature qui se cachait en elle ne devait pas sortir. Plus jamais.

Si la destruction était le mot d'ordre de ce général maléfique, Terra n'envisageait pas les choses de la même façon.

Kefka ne pouvait empêcher un sourire démonique d'étirer ses lèvres. Il sentait l'apothéose arriver, le pouvoir de cette fille allait bientôt la consumer et il reverrait cet Esper, incarnation du chaos. Approchant un peu plus la pierre luminescente du front de Terra, le général écoutait les gémissements étouffés de la jeune fille avec délice.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, de trop longues minutes où Terra restait à lutter contre son pouvoir. Si Kefka n'avait pas été autant pris par le spectacle, il aurait remarqué bien plus tôt que son arme se chargeait tout en se retenant de tirer. En effet, Terra gémissait moins et avait apparemment compris comment contenir efficacement ce trop plein d'énergie. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Kefka sortit de son euphorie et se rendit enfin compte que sa manœuvre stagnait.

Une moue contrariée se peignit sur son visage et, à contrecœur, il se redressa en rangeant sa magicite. La source de ses problèmes éloignée, Terra put alors prendre le temps de réguler sa respiration ainsi que de calmer les battements de son cœur. Bien que ressentant encore un léger malaise, elle ne se priva pas pour lever des yeux triomphants sur le général.

Celui-ci accueillit ce regard outrageant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors comme ça, on résiste ?

Un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre fit basculer la jeune fille en arrière, ses coudes amortissant douloureusement la chute. Mais Kefka suspendit alors son geste, bougonnant en reposant son pied à terre.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais à te faire perdre le contrôle. Il me faudrait plus de magicite…

Un cri de rage passa alors les lèvres rouges du clown qui s'agita grotesquement tout en tapant du pied.

-Raaah, moi qui avait hésité à en emporter trois. Cet abrutit de Cid me le paiera !

Tout à son monologue, Terra en profita pour réguler sa magie et faire peu à peu disparaitre le halo rose qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Maintenant que la magicite était au chaud sous l'épaisseur des vêtements du général, il lui suffisait de respirer à fond et de se concentrer sur son pouvoir pour régler sa température intérieure. Quand Kefka vu le halo de magie s'éteindre autour de la jeune fille, une lumière passa dans ses yeux.

-Oooh, mais bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Si je ne peux pas faire pencher la balance à mon avantage, je peux toujours l'utiliser contre toi. Plus de magicite pour plus de résistance, moins de magicite pour moins de résistance. Logique. Comme le problème de magicite ne peut pas se régler prestement, il va juste me falloir réduire ta résistance à zéro…

Alors qu'il semblait plonger dans une grande réflexion, Kefka eut soudain un vicieux sourire qui barra son visage. Terra ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout lorsque le regard pervers du clown la dévisagea de haut en bas.

Ces yeux lubriques… il ne pouvait pas avoir cette idée, pour ce qui lui restait de conscience il ne pouvait pas avoir cette idée ! La jeune fille se coucha sur ses coudes, voulant creuser un peu plus d'espace entre elle et ce sombre fou. Mais le général compensa cet acte inutile en se baissant vers elle, son sourire de prédateur la reléguant au rang de souris appétissante. Elle se sentait mal. Extrêmement mal.

-Il y a pire que de s'abandonner au pouvoir, ma chère. Il y a même pire que de mourir, susurra-t-il d'un air sibyllin.

Le regard effrayé de Terra scannait le visage du clown, essayant de chercher sur ses lèvres ou dans ses yeux s'il parlait bien de ce qu'elle craignait.

C'est dans un sourire profondément libidineux qu'elle y trouva la réponse.

-Tu es plutôt clitoridienne ou vaginale ?

Cette seule question déplacée, infâme et outrageante ouvrit un gouffre sans fond dans l'esprit de Terra. Son visage se crispa, comme si elle allait éclater en sanglots, mais ce ne fut qu'un cri de désespoir qui passa ses lèvres :

-Non ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je v-aïe !

Ses implorations furent coupées net par le pied qui s'abattit sur son ventre.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, dit Kefka d'un ton tranchant. Je t'ai juste posé une question, et j'attends toujours ma réponse.

Terra serra les dents, des yeux rageurs et résignés fusillant ceux du clown. L'espoir d'échapper à ce fou s'était volatilisé. Il ne pesait déjà pas bien lourd au départ, mais maintenant, il n'en restait plus rien. Alors si elle se devait de subir, Terra n'allait pas capituler sans avoir tout donné.

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille envoya deux boules de feu sur le général. Celui-ci ne silla même pas, se contentant de les balayer d'un revers de main. La surprise immobilisa un moment la jeune fille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que deux boules incandescentes viennent à bout du clown, mais de là à ce les faires balayer comme de vulgaires ballons de baudruche…

La peur, tel un serpent vil et sournois s'insinua soudain dans la surprise. Elle avait cru pouvoir contenir Kefka. Elle avait cru pouvoir le garder à distance. C'est vrai, après tout, son pouvoir était d'habitude si grand ! Il pouvait contrer n'importe quoi ! N'importe qui ! Même les robots Magiteck, pourtant résistants, étaient tous tombés sous sa magie destructrice. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sur ce misérable clown, cela ne marchait-il pas ?

Quel genre de monstre était ce général ?

Kefka avait profité de l'introspection effrayée de Terra pour sortir de l'une de ses poches arrière d'épaisses menottes aux reflets bleus. Le tour de poignet était bien trop grand pour Terra, mais le général semblait en faire abstraction car en moins de deux secondes la jeune fille se retrouva à terre, les mains immobilisées au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser ses mains hors des gros anneaux de métal, elle se rendit compte tout d'un coup que les menottes se resserraient autour de ses poignets. Elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit des pics venir lui percer la peau, se fichant dans les veines de ses poignets. Se débattant inutilement contre les liens qui la tenaient maintenant fermement, elle faillit oublier qu'elle était une puissante magicienne et qu'il ne suffisait pas de lui immobiliser les mains pour la priver de son pouvoir.

Terra se calma et arrêta de s'user la peau sur ces menottes, elle n'arrivera à rien avec de la force brute. Faire fonde le métal avec un sort de feu supérieur, ça c'était intelligent. Elle allait lancer son feu lorsqu'une chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée survenue : sa magie s'éteignit.

Elle avait senti le sort affluer dans ses bras, mais juste avant d'arriver dans ses doigts les crépitements de son pouvoir avaient disparu. Cet inconvénient la laissa les mains vident, surprise et désabusée.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Balbutia-t-elle en ramenant les menottes au niveau de ses yeux.

Kefka eut un sourire qui lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça marchait !

Il emmenait d'habitude ce genre de menotte au cas où il tomberait sur un Esper qui ne soit pas encore à sa place : sous verre, dans son usine. Si Cid lui avait dit qu'elles marcheraient aussi sur les humains, il aurait pu en faire bien meilleur usage !

La petite expérience qu'il venait de mener sur Terra était en tous les cas un grand succès. La jeune fille se débattait avec elle-même sans réussir à former la moindre étincelle. C'était tellement jouissif… Pas autant que la destruction, bien sûr, mais tout de même.

D'ailleurs, il allait devoir mener certaines expérimentations une fois rentré à Vector. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à cette seule expérience, de plus tronquée par un pouvoir excessif. Il lui faudrait essayer ces menottes sur d'autres mages guerriers que comptaient ses troupes, voir quels effets pouvaient se déclencher sur des pouvoirs visage du général Celes lui vient à l'esprit.

Les gémissements de terreur de sa petite créature le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Paniquait Terra en regardant ses mains comme des étrangères.

Le général remit l'organisation de ses futurs projets à plus tard, ce concentrant sur le moment présent. Affichant un grand sourire satisfait, il s'approcha de Terra en désignant ses liens métalliques du menton.

-Ce sont des menottes à containers magiques renforcés au mytril, expliqua-t-il. Un système inventé par Cid. Elles ont été faites pour empêcher les Espers d'utiliser leur magie sans pour autant la supprimer. Pratique pour extraire leur pouvoir. C'est un système qui bloque la magie au niveau des poignets, la filtre pour retirer la forme qu'elle a dû prendre en fonction du sort voulut puis la renvoie dans le sang. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Terra ne l'écoutait pas, essayant tant bien que mal de relancer un sort. Elle sentait la magie affluer, crée le sort qu'elle souhaitait, la chaleur se projetait dans ses bras, dans ses poignets, mais ses mains restaient désespérément froides. Au bout de la troisième tentative, elle serra les poings et cria son impuissance.

Kefka en avait profité pour lui prendre la jointure de ses menottes. Sans ménagement, il la traina derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une maison dévastée. Elle avait perdu toute sa devanture et des matériaux tels que de la tuyauterie ou des parpaings mis à nu sortaient de ce qui lui restait de mur. Le général s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une canalisation brisée qui pointait vers lui.

Il leva les mains de la jeune fille, la portant non sans mal jusqu'à ce que ses poignets soient assez hauts pour les lui faire glisser sur le tuyau qui ne broncha pas.

-Pff, tu es plus lourde que tu en as l'air ! Grogna Kefka.

Bien que dans une très mauvaise posture, Terra nota dans un coin de sa mémoire que le général avait une confiance bien trop aveugle dans sa magie pour avoir négligé l'entretien de son corps. Cela pourrait lui être utile un jour… plus tard…

Après s'être remis de son épreuve physique, Kefka empoigna le bout de la tuyauterie et fit affluer la magie de feu au creux de sa main. Le fer émit un léger fumet, puis commença à rougir. Une fois chauffé au point d'en faire du caoutchouc, Kefka put sans mal tordre le tuyau pour lui former une queue de parapluie. Il retira sa main et laissa refroidir son œuvre.

Voilà, maintenant, plus question que sa proie pense à lui échapper.

On aurait dit une Barbie accrochée sur le rayon d'un magasin. Une Barbie aux cheveux verts, oui, et alors ? Cela participait juste à prouver qu'elle était exceptionnelle ! C'était une magnifique poupée, oh oui… un incroyable jouet ! Kefka sourit, puis sortit de nouveau la magicite de sa poche. Terra se crispa mais réussit à contenir son pouvoir sans trop de mal.

-Bien, tu ne veux toujours pas répondre à ma question ? C'est pourtant dans ton intérêt.

La jeune fille émit un gémissement plaintif en se crispant. La tête basse, elle refusait de montrer sa peur au général. Elle avait les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches vertes et priait pour qu'aucune larme n'en coule. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle donne cette satisfaction au clown !

Devant son silence, Kefka fit une moue boudeuse puis lui releva sèchement le menton. Il découvrit un visage abattu par le désespoir, les traits tirés par la peine. Les yeux bleus de Terra portaient une imploration qui ne lui était pas dédiée. Elle implorait ceux qui pourraient la comprendre, la sauver… les Dieux ou tout autres entités qui pouvaient la regarder en ce moment. Quelqu'un… de l'aide…

Ce faciès morne et faible fit froncer les yeux du général. Ce n'était pas ce regard vide qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas de cette résolution, de ce manque d'énergie… lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir une nouvelle fois les yeux vermeils de la grande et puissante chose qui se cachait au fond de cette fille. Il la reverrait, c'était sûr. Il l'obtiendrait car il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ! Ce n'était pas une gamine à faible consistance qui allait changer ça !

-Très bien, sourit-il en laissant retomber le menton de Terra sur sa poitrine.

Il se glissa derrière la belle demoiselle en enserrant sa taille, sa main droite venant caler la magicite sur sa poitrine tandis que sa main gauche descendait dangereusement sur sa cuisse. Terra avait presque oublié ce que cette dernière allait lui faire tant la proximité avec la magicite était grande.

Elle entrait en contact avec sa peau, dénudée par le justaucorps sans manches qu'elle se maudissait de porter. À cet endroit, sa magie était devenue presque incontrôlable, balayant son cœur de pulsions à en donner envie de vomir. Les frissonnements que Kefka ressentait passer sur la peau de la jeune fille le firent sourire.

-On a déjà du mal à contenir sa magie ? Ironisa-t-il à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Terra.

Celle-ci en eut un tic de dégout qui lui fit pencher la tête loin de cette voix mielleuse. Le général en profita pour venir nicher ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, reniflant à pleins poumons le doux parfum de la peur.

-Essaye de tenir un peu, histoire que je ne me salisse pas les doigts pour rien.

Terra n'entendit pas cette phrase obscène, trop occupé à brider sa magie. Elle savait maintenant comme s'y prendre pour réguler le pouvoir qui lui coulait dans les veines, mais elle n'avait pas encore érigé assez de barrières pour supporter un raz-de-marée.

Et c'était bien ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment : un véritable tsunami dont l'épicentre se situait proche du cœur. La magicienne essayait de diriger les vagues de magie vers ses mains, comme pour jeter un sort, et les menottes s'occupaient de réguler le trop-plein.

C'était une méthode plutôt efficace pour l'instant, peu couteuse et assez jubilante car elle venait de trouver une solution dans ce que l'ennemi lui avait donnée.

C'est au moment où elle sentit quelque chose venir s'infiltrer sous le bas de son justaucorps qu'elle prit conscience d'un grand oubli de sa part. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle émit un hoquet éloquent tout en se cabrant pour essayer d'échapper à cette intrusion. Tentative purement basée sur le réflexe étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper de nulle part. C'est alors que Terra se rendit compte d'une atroce réalité. Elle le savait déjà, elle le vivait en ce moment, mais elle ne se l'était jamais dit.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle était totalement à la merci de ce fou. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie, ses mouvements étaient entravés, elle ne pouvait même pas se faire glisser le long de cette barre vue la forme arrondit que lui avait fait prendre Kefka et, même si elle aurait pu, ses jambes ne l'auraient de toute façon pas portée. Elle était prisonnière, collé à ce dangereux psychopathe… peut-être allait-elle mourir ?

Cette pensée fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, déjà bien rempli par tous les constats d'impuissance que la jeune fille avait pu se faire.

Et comme tout vase qui déborde, l'eau coula.

D'abord discrètement, puis lorsque la main du général se posa sur ce qui lui était interdit elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. Kefka le remarqua et tourna le regard vers le visage caché de la jeune fille. Cette fois, il n'avait aucune main de libre pour lui retourner. Dommage, il aurait aimé voir les larmes de sa chose.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Ça va être agréable, loin de tout ce que j'aurais pu te faire subir. Je veux te garder en bon état, et même si cela marche parfois avec les machines du labo, je ne veux pas te mettre en marche avec des coups de pied. Enfin, évidemment, si je n'ai plus que cette option, je n'hésiterai pas, finit-il dans un ricanement mesquin.

Le clown appuya sa déclaration d'une légère impulsion de sa main gauche, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Kefka imaginait bien que ce n'était pas de plaisir.

Pas encore.

Le rythme s'accéléra, le souffle de Terra aussi. Il n'y avait pas de désir, et la jeune fille éprouvait tant de dégout qu'elle fut convaincue de ne jamais pouvoir ressentir le moindre plaisir. Seul son corps réagissait bestialement à la stimulation que lui procurait cet homme. La respiration, le rythme cardiaque, les sueurs brulantes… tout ça était faux.

La seule chose de vrai restait le malaise intense qui lui faisait tourner la tête, là, dans la poitrine, dans l'estomac et dans tout le parcours de ses veines. La magicite agitait ses cellules, provoquant des ratés à son cœur qui les reprenaient en contretemps. C'était désagréable, douloureux et dérangeant… Exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Grâce à ce cristal glacé collé contre sa peau, ses pensées étaient occupées à contenir un éventuel débordement tout en gérant le surplus pour l'envoyer directement dans les menottes. Le malaise accaparait ses pensées en l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait plus bas. Elle était en équilibre instable, chevauchant les barrières de son esprit, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à tordre la ligne droite de ce psychopathe pour en faire un cercle vicieux. Mais vicieux, personne ne l'était autant que Kefka.

-Alors ? Tu sens l'afflux de pouvoir arriver ? Lui susurra-t-il.

Terra crispa ses yeux pour rester concentrer, ignorant du mieux qu'elle put le souffle qui se perdit dans son cou.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Oui… tu as raison. Concentres-toi sur le plaisir montant.

-Je ne ressens aucun plaisir ! Cria Terra.

Kefka leva un sourcil, arrêtant son geste lancinant quelques secondes, puis il sourit en reprenant sa besogne.

Outragée, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de rétorquer sa pensée.

Comment osait-il ? Cette espèce de monstre dégoutant ! Comment…

Une chaleur anormale lui coupa son flot d'indignation, localisé dans sa poitrine. Le fait d'avoir relâché son attention quelques secondes lui avait fourni un surplus d'énergie qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter. Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas gémir de douleur tant l'effort pour intercepter la décharge de magie fut intense.

En revanche, son cambrement soudain ne fut pas sans passer inaperçue aux yeux du général.

-Ta barrière mentale ne tiendra pas longtemps, lui susurra le clown. Combien de temps crois-tu que tu réussiras à ignorer ton plaisir avant que celui-ci ne prenne le dessus ?

-Mon pouvoir peut…

Un ricanement beaucoup trop proche la fit tressauter.

-Ton pouvoir est trop grand ! Beaucoup trop grand pour être contrôlé par une volonté comme la tienne !

Il insista alors sur les étirements qu'il faisait subir aux collants de la jeune fille, les deux doigts encadrant le détonateur qui délivra sa première salve. Terra hoqueta, ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés. Elle l'avait senti. Là, juste là. La décharge de plaisir, qui marquait la montée qu'elle était sûre ne jamais avoir à ressentir. Et en effet, ce départ marqua l'arrivée de légères pulsions de plaisir dès que Kefka finissait un aller-retour.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas avec ce monstre !

-Non, gémit-elle. Arrêtez !

Elle eut beau crisper tout son être et concentrer ses pensées sur la régulation de sa magie, elle ressentait ces vagues de plaisir avec une angoisse croissante. C'était comme de voir quelqu'un titiller une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose… surtout, ignorer ces sensations.

Un sourire démonique dénatura les traits du clown lorsqu'il aperçut le petit manège de sa victime.

-Tu veux te changer les idées ? Ricana-t-il. Très bien, je vais te raconter une belle histoire !

Terra serra les dents. Non, elle ne voulait pas de belle histoire ! Elle voulait que tout cela finisse, que la magicite arrête d'emballer son cœur et que la main du clown cesse de lui procurer ses étranges sensations. Le malaise qu'elle éprouvait était tel qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de vomir.

Indifférent des états d'âme de sa chose, Kefka commença son récit.

-Il était une fois une jolie princesse avec de longs cheveux verts (Terra fit la grimace). Cette princesse habitait dans un grand palais très beau et très riche en décoration… hormis en miroir. Il n'y avait pas de miroir. Ce qui n'était pas pratique pour la princesse quand elle voulait peigner ces longs cheveux verts.

Terra eut un léger gémissement. Les doigts fourbent du clown réveillait peu à peu ses sens et cela semblait allait de pair avec l'anarchie de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Kefka avait décidé de lui faire porter une robe de princesse dans son histoire, mais quoi que ça puisse dire, elle sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

-La princesse s'ennuyait beaucoup dans son château, continua le général tout en guettant les réactions de la jeune fille. En effet, le palais était vide de monde. Il n'y avait personne pour jouer avec elle ni pour lui parler. Seul le roi était présent, mais la princesse le détestait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus personne ni dans le château ni dans le royaume car le Roi les avaient tous tués. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle se demandait pourquoi le Roi avait tué tout le monde, pourquoi avait-elle été la seule épargnée et parfois elle se demandait aussi qui est-ce qu'elle était réellement.

Kefka avait détaché ces derniers mots comme pour en marquer profondément l'esprit de Terra. Celle-ci mit un temps avant de comprendre le sentiment familier que dégageait cette phrase. Cette question, elle se l'était déjà posée. Beaucoup de fois. Depuis que la couronne d'esclavage avait été brisée, sa tête autrefois vide s'était rempli d'un million de questions qui ne trouvaient aucunes réponses. Mais la plus tenace et la plus courante restait celle-ci. _Qui était-elle ? _

Sans lui laisser le temps de masquer son trouble, Kefka continua.

-Mais un jour, elle en eut marre ! Elle voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions et tant pis si elle devait affronter le regard du Roi. Elle se précipita alors dans la salle du trône où il siégeait pour lui demander de quel droit avait-il pu assassiner tout le monde en la laissant vivre. C'est alors que le roi se mit à rire et se transforma en démon rouge. Effrayé, la princesse voulut s'échapper mais le démon fit apparaitre devant la porte un grand miroir. Il reflétait la princesse. Celle-ci put alors voir son vrai visage. Celui d'un démon, tout comme le roi, rose, avec de grands yeux rouges. C'est alors que le roi lui dit : ''Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué mon royaume. C'est toi.'' »

Le cœur de Terra eut un nouveau raté, plus douloureux que les précédents.

-Non, dit-elle faiblement. Je n'ai tué personne.

Kefka sourit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son histoire.

-La princesse était si puissante qu'elle répandait la terreur autour d'elle. Elle tuait.

-Non, insista Terra.

-Elle assassinait.

-C'est faux, dit-elle avec une pointe de désespoir.

-Elle faisait couler le sang sans le vouloir, continuait impitoyablement Kefka. Le Roi était le seul assez puissant pour maitriser ce pouvoir, car elle était très dangereuse.

-Je ne suis pas… !

-Tu es une tueuse, enfonça le clown. Tu as déjà tué beaucoup de monde.

-N-non, je… je n'ai rien fait, sanglota Terra en sentant les larmes lui couler.

-Je peux t'aider, continua Kefka sur une voix plus suave d'où suintait une certaine jubilation. Laissez-toi aller. Ne retiens pas ton pouvoir, je saurais le contrôler.

-J-je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Le plaisir n'est-il pas ce que recherchent tous les humains ? Même si nous ne le sommes qu'à moitié, je suis sûr que le plaisir fait partie de tes priorités. Entre démons, on peut se comprendre, non ?

La faible résistance de Terra fut soudain décuplé par ces quelques phrases. La colère fit bouillonner ses joues et ses yeux virent rouges. Kefka fut pris au dépourvu lorsque la rage de sa créature éclata, alimenter par tout le désespoir qu'il venait de lui créer.

-JE NE SUIS PAS COMME VOUS ! Hurla Terra en se débattant, éclaboussant le général de ses larmes. JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON ! ON NE SE RESSEMBLE PAS ET L'ON NE SE RESSEMBLERA JAMAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS, JE VOUS HAIS, JE VOUS HAIS, JE VOUS… haa !

La crise de rage s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Kefka avait profité de cet instant pour considérablement accélérer le rythme qu'officiait ses doigts et il avait visé juste. La dernière ligne droite venait d'être engagée, le plaisir était en train de se charger dans des salves qu'il sentait venir sous ses doigts.

Terra s'était cabrée, les yeux grands ouverts sur les sensations démesurées qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Son souffle se faisait encore plus chaotique, battant la mesure que la main du général dirigeait.

Kefka eut un nouveau sourire qu'il plaça derrière l'oreille de sa victime.

-Bien sûr que si nous sommes pareils, ricana-t-il. La seule différence est notre point de vue, et c'est cette petite différence qui fait que l'on ne se comprendra jamais.

-Haa… haa… haaha… haa… n-non ! Gémissait Terra en sentant l'apogée arrivée.

-Dans quelques secondes, tu seras à moi, souffla le général. Rien qu'à moi, entièrement à moi. Et alors, nos points de vue coïncideront. Il n'y aura plus de gouffre. Nous serons exactement les mêmes. Uwhe hee hee hee ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA !

Les pensées de Terra s'étaient bloquées. Quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas pu penser. Tout son esprit était concentré sur les sensations qui lui prenaient tout le bas-ventre dans des décharges de plus en plus intenses.

Elle se sentait venir, elle sentait Kefka appuyer la magicite encore plus fort contre son cœur, elle sentait la magie s'emparer de tout son corps et mettre en ébullition toutes ses veines. Le général accéléra encore la cadence quand il vit le halo rose s'emparer du corps de son arme, signe que la belle créature allait bientôt faire son apparition. Il s'appliqua pour marquer les collants de la jeune fille de derniers mouvements profondément appuyés, se doutant que tout n'était plus qu'une affaire de secondes.

-Haa ! Haa ! HaaAAA ! Je… je vais… J'ai ! HAAAAAAA !

Tous les muscles de Terra se crispèrent en même temps et elle explosa, les yeux levées vers le ciel. Au même moment, une lumière éblouissante se dégagea du halo rose qui l'entourait et elle fut happée dans un tourbillon de lumière. Kefka fut propulsé en arrière, heurtant douloureusement le mur calciné de la maison.

Autour de lui, tout n'était que lumière blanche. Même les yeux fermés avec un bras en protection devant son visage, il ne voyait que ce blanc persistant. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière se fit moins vive. Kefka osa ouvrir un œil, puis constatant que les maisons noircient étaient revenues il ouvrit le deuxième. Il dut cligner deux trois fois des yeux pour effacer ce foutu blanc qui s'était imprimé sur sa rétine.

Une fois en pleine possession de sa vue, il put tout de suite constater qu'il n'y avait plus de jeune fille sur sa barre en queue de parapluie. Il fronça ses sourcils en s'avançant dans la rue. Où était-elle passée ? Elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas aller bien loin avec les menottes.

Tournant fébrilement la tête de droite à gauche, le général essayait d'identifier où est-ce que son précieux Esper avait pu filer. Il ne fut pas dur à trouver.

Une colonne de feu d'au moins cinq mètres de diamètre fit disparaitre un carré de maison juste devant le clown. Celui-ci regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis la colonne monstrueuse montée jusque dans le noir de la nuit dans un bruit d'enfer, suivi par un hurlement plus horrible encore. C'était un cri inhumain, mais Kefka y reconnut de la rage. De la rage mêlée à un certain désespoir.

Sortant de cette colonne de feu surgit alors l'Esper rose que Kefka souhaitait tant revoir. Un grand sourire qu'ont les enfants émerveillés devant un magnifique cadeau fendit alors le visage du clown. Il se trouvait là, à quelque mètre au-dessus de lui, ses yeux rouge sang aveuglés par une colère démesurée. Tout à sa contemplation béate, le général ne vit pas les menottes qui manquait à l'Esper. Il avait bien les marques que lui avaient laissées les aiguilles de mytril qui s'étaient plantés dans ses veines, mais pas de menottes. Elles se trouvaient pourtant bien sur la créature, mais dans sa main droite. Les bracelets de mytril intactes montraient la résistance du matériau, mais apparemment pas assez pour avoir été capable de retenir une puissance telle que celle que dégageait maintenant Terra.

L'Esper cria une nouvelle fois toute sa colère, puis s'élança sur le village désert pour y déverser sa peine.

Des explosions monstrueuses firent voler les planches de bois, des colonnes de feu arrachèrent la pierre et des pluies de matériaux en tous genres emplirent la ville.

Kefka regardait ce beau spectacle, béat.

À chaque explosion, il sentait son souffle s'accélérer tandis qu'il observait les débris retomber comme on finit d'admirer les dernières étincelles d'un feu d'artifice. Son cœur s'emballait, emporté par la démonstration d'une si grande puissance. Tout était si intense, si beau, si splendide. Ce son si grand, si majestueux, il avait l'impression qu'une seule de ces explosions pourrait s'entendre jusqu'à Vector ! De même que cette couleur si belle, ce rouge si lumineux sublimé par l'orangé des flammes, mon dieu que tout cela était magnifique !

Il sentit une certaine excitation lui naître entre les jambes mais il n'en prit pas rigueur. Son cœur et son cerveau étaient déjà tant comblés qu'à cet instant il lui parut normal que _tout _son corps le soit aussi. Il aurait pourtant dû s'arrêter là, se raisonner, mais l'on ne résonne pas un fou. Une nouvelle explosion, plus proche que les dernières surgit à ses côtés en faisant valser la moitié d'une habitation. Kefka ne sursauta pas mais il se retourna en émettant un souffle admiratif.

Le même souffle se répéta au fur et à mesure que les flammes grondaient de plus belles et que les explosions se faisaient plus grandes. Au fur et à mesure que la dévastation avançait, l'excitation du général grimpait et les souffles d'admiration se transformèrent progressivement en souffle de plaisir. Les souffles eux-mêmes se convertirent en gémissement diffus, qui eux-mêmes mutèrent en cris de jouissance. Que c'était puissant ! Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi parfaitement beau ! Tout étaient si rouge, si grand, si chaud… lui aussi se sentait brûlant comme les braises.

Une énième explosion amena Kefka à tomber sur les fesses, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Cette légère interruption dans son fantasme de flammes lui fit prendre en compte sa gorge asséchée par la respiration haletante qu'il entretenait depuis quelques minutes. Prenant un temps pour avaler sa salive, les yeux du général se posèrent alors sur son pantalon de toile rouge. Ses yeux exprimèrent une légère surprise en y découvrant l'excitation accomplie qu'il pouvait discerner sous le tissu. Cela devait être en partit pour ça qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration et encore moins les battements anarchiques de son cœur. De même, il ne prit en compte l'existence d'une sueur brûlante que lorsqu'une goutte lui descendit le long du dos.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir dans une guerre où même un siège. Les guerres de l'Empire étaient peut-être sanglantes, mais un certain ordre y restait tout de même de mise. Ici, seul le chaos total régnait. Et c'était justement ça qui lui procurait des frissons de bonheur au point de lui en faire tourner la tête.

Une explosion au souffle dévastateur surgit alors devant lui qu'il salua d'un gémissement appréciateur. Des débris tombèrent à ses côtés tandis que du feu sortait sa belle créature. Faite d'une puissante lumière rose, ses magnifiques iris le fixaient intensément. Ils avaient retrouvé une certaine humanité après avoir réduit la ville en poussière, mais la colère y restait néanmoins gravée. Kefka eut un léger rire, affaibli par le plaisir qui occupait son corps.

-Ne… me regarde pas comme ça, sourit-il à l'Esper. Haa… ça m'excite encore plus.

La créature grogna, puis sans crier gare elle fondit sur Kefka pour le prendre par le collet. Elle décolla au-dessus du village, le clown à bout de bras qui se laissait pendre comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle finit par s'immobiliser au-dessus des flammes, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait faire de son paquet. La tête du général tombait en arrière, dévoilant son cou. L'Esper le regarda un moment, comme pensant à le lui trancher, mais un rire sardonique lui fit relever les yeux sur le menton du clown.

-Tue-moi si tu veux, lui dit-il, j'aurais au moins vécu une scène aussi belle une fois dans ma vie. Mon seul regret restera que je ne saurai pas ce que m'aurait procuré la destruction du monde… dommage, hee hee hee !

Terra semblait hésiter, mais la dernière phrase du clown la décida.

La colère alimentant son geste, l'Esper prit de l'élan puis envoya valser le général en direction de la forêt. Il le regarda devenir une tache rouge qui disparut dans les cimes, son cri voilé par les crépitements du feu.

Terra regarda la forêt un instant, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours les menottes de mytril dans sa main. Les portants jusqu'à ses yeux, elle fronça ses sourcils. C'était en parti à cause de ces menottes que tout cela lui était arrivé. Foutu engin de torture ! Elles leur fient subir le même sort et les envoyèrent filer vers la forêt.

Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle voulait tout oublier. Tout.

Elle qui auparavant luttait pour des souvenirs, maintenant c'était l'oubli qu'elle souhaitait.

Prenant son envol, elle prit la direction opposée d'où elle avait jeté ses deux tortionnaires. Elle volerait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que le vent balaye ses pensées.

Dans la nuit noire, un point rose quitta un village en feu pour filer vers la mer. Hormis les crépitements incessants des flammes, tout était calme.

Mais le ravage précédent était bien parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de Vector. La capitale de l'Empire avait bien vu la fumée et discerné la lumière des flammes, hors aucune attaque n'avait été proclamée de l'autre côté du continent.

Cet évènement ne fut pas sans porter à confusion la majorité des soldats, et en particulier l'un d'entre eux.

Un certain général punk…

* * *

...

Le chaos de ton larcin,

vaut-il le rouge de tes yeux ?

Où la colère contraint,

à luire des larmes de feu

L'ange rouge rigole sans fin,

Loin au-dessus de nos corps,

la destruction dans ses mains,

est le fruit de nos effort,

car le dieu ailé à faim,

et se nourrit de nos morts.

_~ Kefka Palazzo_


End file.
